


That Good Stretch

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Height Differences, KibKab, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Short, Size Difference, i don't know this is just such a short thing, like kabu lol, raihan loves kabu, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a short and sweet piece about how tall Raihan is compared to Kabu.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: anonymous





	That Good Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, super short. I just wanted to write something about their height difference, which is something that I love so so so much about kibkab. Tall lanky boi and solid but way shorter old man.

There were so many things that Raihan loved about Kabu. His love for Pokemon, his fiery passion for battle, the way he tucked his shirt in, his high socks, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled at Raihan. God, Raihan could never understand how one person could be so hot. But out of all these traits that Raihan found endearing, he had a special soft spot for one thing in particular.

Kabu’s height.

Or perhaps, his lack of it.

Raihan easily towered over Kabu and he loved it. 

Raihan was known in the league for his giant status, towering over all of the other gym leaders, so people being shorter than him is nothing new. Sometimes, Raihan can’t even see Milo’s face under the brim of his hat. 

But, there was something so absolutely delicious about Kabu being the height that he was. When they hugged, Raihan could hold him close to his chest and know that he was listening to his heart. When they sat down with Kabu’s back to his chest, Raihan could comfortably rest his chin on Kabu’s head. But best of all was when they kissed. When they kissed they sort of had to meet in the middle, Raihan bending over some and Kabu reaching up some. It was during moments like these that Raihan especially liked how kabu’s body would stretch up to meet his. Going onto his tip toes and craning his head upwards so that their lips might meet. Each and every one of his toned muscles extended and flexed and still Raihan had to bend over a little for him to reach. To some it may seem like such little details but for Raihan there was one word for it.

Intoxicating.

So, when they were together Raihan took special care in enveloping his precious lover in his arms, his own body more than enough to swallow the other up entirely, and his heart was satisfied. Like a dragon curled up around its most prized possession.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
